Mr. Ambulance's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle
Mr. Ambulance's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle is a double length Thanksgiving special episode of The Lenny Lego Show, the now-discontinued prototype incarnation of 2016 YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. It is 2nd Lenny Lego Thanksgiving special episode and the follow up to the season eight premiere Lenny's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle. The episode covers episodes 97 and 98 of the show and will also introduce the new upcoming spin-off series Desktop Tales. The episode aired on November 26th, Thanksgiving Day, at 10:30PM (Central Time) and an extended version containing 10 minutes of additional footage was released on December 2nd 2015. Plot This year, it is Mr. Ambulance's turn to host the Thanksgiving meal. While forming the list of Thanksgiving side dishes, Mr. Fireman notices that cranberry sauce is on the list and points out that it shouldn't be, since Cody, the Zebra, is always the one in charge of bringing the cranberry sauce to the dinner by tradition. However, Mr. Ambulance informs Mr. Fireman that he is sick Cody's cranberry sauce, as it has always tasted worse than the previous year, and that he will not be bringing any cranberry sauce this year. Later that day, Mr. Ambulance calls Cody and tells him that he challenges himself to make everything by himself, so he will not need Cody's cranberry sauce. Cody agrees, but the next day, on Thanksgiving Day, Mr. Ambulance becomes horrified when Cody brings some cranberry sauce anyway. Infuriated, he assembles a meeting with Lenny and Pig, Cody's best friend, and plots to rid the Thanksgiving dinner of Cody's disgusting cranberry sauce. Lenny disguises himself as a burglar and Pig goes to make sure that Cody actually witness the disguised Lenny steal the cranberry sauce, so he cannot blame it on themselves. Although nearly a failure, that plan is successful, until Mr. Fireman somehow finds the cranberry sauce again and returns it much to Mr. Ambulance's dismay. Mr. Ambulance calls another meeting with Lenny and Pig and announces that they will be going to Plan B. Mr. Ambulance pays Cody (who by now has made several more containers of cranberry sauce) a visit and convinces him to take a walk with him outside to discuss "discovering inner feelings". Meanwhile, Lenny and Pig hide the cranberry sauce containers underneath Lenny's couch. When they get back to Mr. Ambulance's apartment, however, they discover that Mr. Fireman has found the containers yet again, this time after looking for his lost copy of Fallout 4, which Mr. Fireman later discovers is actually at his own house instead. When Mr. Ambulance returns to find that Plan B has also failed, he snaps and tells Cody to take his cranberry sauce and leave. Cody leaves in anger, which causes everybody else to become disgusted as well. Sometime later, Lenny, Mr. Fireman, Randy, Cody, and Pig all leave to go see a movie together, while Mr. Ambulance is left behind alone. He is payed a visit by Mrs. Diney, the town's "old lady", who convinces Mr. Ambulance to make things right by going back and wishing the gang a Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas. When the gang returns from the movie, Mr. Ambulance does so, where he learns that Cody and Pig are moving away to California (hinting the events of the upcoming spin-off series Desktop Tales)), and that he wanted to make his cranberry sauce for the gang one last time before moving away. Mr. Ambulance becomes sorrowful and makes amendments with Cody, inviting him and everyone else back in for Thanksgiving dinner. The very last scene of the episode presents Mr. Fireman, who gives a Public Service Announcement to the audience by giving safety tips to avoid choking at Thanksgiving Dinner. Production The episode's rough draft script was completed on November 24th 2015. After two revised drafts were completed, filming began at 7:00PM that day, 90 minutes later than it's original 5:30PM scheduled start time due to the figure for Pig turning up missing: it was eventually found. Filming for this episode was initially found to be relatively tedious. After filming the very first sequence, a phone conversation between Lenny and Mr. Ambulance, there were audio issues as the laptop (used for recording the separated audio) had a cooling fan issue, causing it to run significantly louder than usual, and was picked up by the microphone. Between the sections of the audio where dialogue, where the fan could be heard, it was required to insert empty segments of quieter audio, which was actually taken from an audio sequence from shooting The Lenny Leggo Movie 4 at a time where the fan was running normally. Additionally, there was also a 90 second long take of Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance discussing Thanksgiving side dishes that took nine takes, over a period of about 20 minutes, to successfully shoot, often times with dialogue errors taking place right at the very end before having to restart the entire take. Despite having a very tedious production, the entire episode was shot and edited in three days, minus two sequences exclusive to the extended cut of the episode that were shot later. A re-shoot of the Public Service Announcement at the end also took place for the extended version of the episode. Although featuring new video footage, the original audio from before was left intact. Additionally, some changes were made to the title card and the PSA logos that appear at the very end. The sequence was originally included in the original cut of the episode, with plans to replace it with the updated version, but was ultimately cut from the original version of the episode entirely. Presently, the PSA scene is exclusive to the extended cut. A scene where Mr. Ambulance's guests leave the thanksgiving table at night was cut from both versions of the episode, but was recycled for the prologue in the next episode "Leftovers Never Die". Release Mr. Ambulance's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle was scheduled for release on November 26th 2015, Thanksgiving Day, at 4:00PM Central Time, but instead was released at 10:30PM. An extended version of the episode featuring 10 minutes of additional footage was released on December 2nd 2015. Category:Lenny Lego Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Lenny Lego Specials